Le Nouveau Directeur
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Un nouveau directeur arrive à Poudlard et tente d'y appliquer les préceptes de Voldemort concernant les droits du sang. Mais c'est sans compter sur la présence des Maraudeurs qui comptent bien empêcher cette ségrégation.
1. Première Partie

**Le Nouveau Directeur **

_Poudlard  
__Ce matin-là_

James déplia le journal qu'il venait de recevoir, comme il le faisait tous les matins, en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Que pouvait bien raconter la Gazette du Sorcier ce jour-là ?

Parcourant sans vraiment les lire les gros titres, il avala une gorgée. Et s'étouffa brutalement. Il toussa longuement, Sirius lui tapotant dans le dos alors que Remus e regardait, surpris.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le lycanthrope.

Son ami ne lui répondit pas et lui passa simplement le journal. Les yeux cernés du jeune homme s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Comment c'est possible ? souffla-t-il.

Se remettant, James haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien. Pour lui c'était impossible, pourtant… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore semblait égal à lui-même, les yeux pétillants, discutant avec entrain avec le professeur McGonagall.

-Ce ne sont que de sottises ! décréta Remus, agacé.

-Pourtant, objecta Sirius en posant le quotidien qu'il venait de chiper au susnommé, c'est écrit noir sur blanc par un journal sérieux…

Un brouhaha monstre venait d'envahir la grande salle. Selon toute vraisemblance, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarquer le titre en caractères gras de la Gazette. Peter fronça les sourcils.

-Le Ministre a le droit de faire ça ? demanda-t-il.

James secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas trop, admit-il. Je pensais que non mais… enfin, je sais pas. Mais si c'est vrai, c'est très mauvais !

Dumbledore se leva alors et ramena le silence d'un geste.

-Je vois que vous venez de prendre connaissance de la nouvelle de mon remplacement. Comme le dit la Gazette, j'ai bien été remercié de mes services en tant que directeur de cette école. J'ai donc la tristesse de vous annoncer qu'à partir du mois prochain, vous aurez un nouveau directeur.

À ces mots, la grande salle ne fut plus qu'un capharnaüm impossible. Alors que Sirius s'insurgeait avec force et violence, James demeurait silencieux, réfléchissant à la situation. Le départ de Dumbledore dans les circonstances actuelles était très mauvais pour Poudlard, chacun en avait lus ou moins conscience. Les paroles d'une des collègues de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Avait-elle raison et le nouveau Ministre était-il à la solde de Voldemort ?

Le préfet-en-chef croisa le regard pétillant de son futur ex-directeur. Il ne semblait pas attristé de son départ… Pourquoi ça ? Que mijotait-il ?

Un homme entra alors dans la grande salle. Vêtu de façon assez excentrique, il provoqua une réaction de dégoût chez James. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que cela signifiait : de la magie noire. _"Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas celui que je pense qu'il est !"_ pria silencieusement le préfet-en-chef. Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Dumbledore et grinça. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Chers élèves, déclara le vieux mage, je vous présente à tous Monsieur Fitzgeralf qui sera à partir de maintenant votre nouveau directeur.

_"Mauvais, très mauvais,"_ observa James pour lui-même. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Le jeune homme ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Le ministère n'avait pas un tel pouvoir. Remplacer Dumbledore comme ça… Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas net dans cette histoire. Il allait falloir être prudent… très prudent…

¤¤¤

_Poudlard  
__Quelques semaines plus tard_

Toutes les décisions de prudence de James venaient d'être remise en cause. Il demeurait figé devant le parchemin que venait de lui remettre son directeur.

-Un problème Monsieur Potter ? siffla ce dernier, menaçant.

L'interrogé releva un regard implacable vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas réalisable ! C'est contraire à l'éthique de l'école ! affirma-t-il.

-C'est moi qui décide de l'éthique de cette école, s'agaça Fitzgeralf, et en tant que préfet-en-chef vous appliquez.

-Je refuse d'appliquer cela, répliqua l'élève d'une voix ferme.

Son interlocuteur rougit de colère.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Potter ? rugit-il. Faites ce qu'on vous dit et cesser de jouer les chevaliers, vous êtes un sang pur vous aussi, vous pouvez comprendre !

-Non ! Non, je ne comprends pas ! C'est ignoble ! s'énerva à son tour James.

Le nouveau directeur n'était pas connu pour sa patience, le jeune homme le savait. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir parler ainsi, non pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit : il y croyait dur comme fer, mais à cause des conséquences que cela allait avoir.

-Dans ce cas, Monsieur Potter, je vais vous soulager de votre charge de préfet-en-chef et de joueur de Quidditch. J'espère que cela permettra de vous rappeler que vous me devez le respect !

Ce fut au tour de James de rougir de colère. Il aurait volontiers lancé un sort à ce salop, mais il se contint et tourna les talons, les dents serrées, tenant toujours dans son poing le parchemin qui se trouvait être la cause de cette affaire.

Il arriva dans la salle commune sans desserrer les dents. Il vit Sirius s'avancer vers lui, la mine inquiète, mais Lily lui bloqua le passage, le visage sévère.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que nous étions convoqué chez le directeur ? demanda-t-elle, vindicative.

James la regarda un instant. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité… il en avait trop honte.

-Il ne voulait voir que moi, répondit-il simplement, faussement détaché.

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue et la colère se lisait sur son visage. Rapidement, son homologue mit en place dans son esprit une histoire à peu près plausible à lui servir. Mais les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours froissé dans sa main. Il ne réalisa que trop tard l'intérêt qu'elle lui prêtait, déjà elle lui avait prit avec rapidité et dextérité.

-Non Evans ! protesta-t-il, tentant de reprendre le document.

Il vit la préfète-en-chef pâlir en lui lisant. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Le jeune homme lança mentalement un chapelet d'insultes colorées alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il croisa le regard incrédule de Sirius alors que Remus regardait avec inquiétude la gryffondor.

-Je vois, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Je comprends mieux maintenant. J'imagine que je dois te laisser, tu as beaucoup à faire.

Elle avait voulu se montrer détachée, mais son ton était amer. De larmes menaçaient de se mettre à couler sur ses joues.

-Pas vraiment, répliqua-t-il. En fait, je n'ai plus rien à faire du tout… À part déménager sans doute. Sirius, je te préviens, je récupère mon lit.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Remus.

Son ami haussa les épaules ave un faux air désabusé.

-Je me suis fait viré du poste de préfet-en-chef et de joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch pour désobéissance et refus d'obtempérer.

-De quoi ? s'étrangla Sirius.

Cela lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part du lycanthrope.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot, gronda ce dernier. C'est quoi ce truc ? continua-t-il en désignant le morceau de papier toujours détenu par Lily.

-Une nouvelle réglementation… répondit simplement l'ex-préfet-en-chef.

-Concernant ? insista son ami.

-Un sorte de division entre sangs purs, sangs mêlés et sorciers nés de parents moldus.

-Une division ? répéta Sirius, incrédule.

-Oui, nous n'aurions pas les mêmes cours, les mêmes dortoirs, etc… Il paraît que c'est pour éviter que les sangs purs ne soient _pervertis_ par les autres…

-Charmant, grinça Remus, lui-même sang mêlé. Vraiment charmant.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil non loin de Lily.

-Il a prévu quelque chose pour mon… problème ?

James eut un petit rire.

-Zut ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Je crois qu'on a oublié de le mettre au courant de ce petit détail ! Bof, maintenant que je ne suis plus préfet-en-chef, ça ne me concerne plus j'imagine…

Remus cilla.

-C'est une blague ? s'exclama-t-il. Et Pomfesh ? Et McGonagall ? Elles ne lui ont pas dit ?

-Que veux-tu, fit son ami sur un ton mélodramatique, nous sommes tous débordés ces temps-ci ! Cela explique que nous oubliions ce genre de choses !

Le loup-garou n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être couvert ainsi. Quand à Lily, elle regardait James avec un air incrédule et désorienté.

-Je vais être relevée de mes fonctions de préfète-en-chef ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

James grimaça et s'agita inconfortablement.

-Je pense que oui, admit-il.

-C'est injuste ! s'offusqua Patmol. On ne peut pas vous retirer comme ça vos postes ! Il n'a pas le droit.

-C'est le directeur Sirius, signala Remus.

-C'est un con, trancha le jeune brun.

Ses amis ne répliquèrent pas, d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Mais que faire ?

¤¤¤

_Londres  
__Le lendemain_

-Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joues Albus. Que recherches-tu au juste ? Accepter ainsi de laisser le poste de directeur de Poudlard à cet abruti à la botte de Voldemort !

Albus Dumbledore sourit en voyant l'air agacé de son interlocutrice.

-Penses-tu que je fasse une erreur ? demanda-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

Elle soupira avec un air faussement affligé.

-Encore faudrait-il que je connaisse ton plan, signala-t-elle.

L'ex-directeur se mit à rire. À coté de lui Fumseck se lisait les plumes semblant ne pas porter la moindre attention à la conversation. La jeune femme regarda le mage avec un air entendu.

-Tu attends quelque chose de tes élèves n'est-ce pas ? Sur qui fondes-tu tes espoirs ? Les Maraudeurs, c'est bien ça ?

Le professeur eu un regard appréciateur.

-Tu es bien informée, ma chère Némésis.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans ce genre de discussion pour le moment.

-Et si ton plan _génialissime_ ne fonctionne pas ?

Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de cette éventualité.

-Toujours trop confiant, commenta sa compagne dans un soupir.

-Ça ne m'a pas trop mal réussi jusqu'à maintenant, signala l'ex-directeur.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, reprit Némésis.

¤¤¤

_Poudlard  
__Le même jour_

James rejoint la grande salle en se sentant la cible des regards de tous ses camarades. Apparemment la nouvelle de son exclusion du poste de préfet-en-chef avait fait le tour de l'école.Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il aurait été curieux de savoir si c'était la seule nouvelle qui s'était répandue.

Selon toute probabilité c'était le cas car, Lily mise à part, les élèves nés de parents moldus semblaient sereins. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Le directeur attendit que tout le monde soit arrivé dans la grande salle pour prendre la parole.

-Jeunes gens, commença-t-il, j'ai un certain nombre d'annonces à faire, je vous demande donc votre attention…

Dumbledore n'avait jamais besoin de demander l'attention de ses élèves, il suffisait qu'il se lève et parle pour l'avoir, songea James avec un certain méprit.

-Comme vous le savez, je suis arrivé ici il y a presque un mois et je pense qu'il est tant que certaines choses changent dans cette école. J'ai conscience que le professeur Dumbledore est un sorcier fantastique, mais il n'était pas le meilleur directeur que l'on puisse souhaiter.

-Prétentieux, siffla Remus entre ses dents.

Il avait l'approbation de ses trois amis. De leur coté, McGonagall et Slughorn semblaient scandalisés. Une rumeur indignée s'élevait déjà des tables de gryffondor, serdaigle et poufsouffle, les serpentards restant les plus silencieux. Fitzgeralf ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et reprit.

-J'ai donc décidé de quelques réformes. Tout d'abord, sachez que Monsieur Potter et Miss Evans ne sont plus préfets-en-chef.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent. On s'y attendait concernant James, mais pour Lily c'était une surprise. De nouveau la directrice adjointe et le directeur de serpentard étaient très agités.

-Les nouveaux préfets-en-chef sont Severus Rogue et Alyssa Lagarde.

_"Deux serpentards_,_"_ nota James mentalement. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il avait entendu dire que Lagarde était la fiancée de Wilkes… Bref, deux mangemorts en puissance. _"Charmant !"_

Applaudissements de rigueur. Ils n'étaient toutefois pas très francs, sauf peut-être chez les verts et argents. Les professeurs affichaient un air contrit. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas été mit au courant de cette nouveauté. Ils n'avaient encore rien vu…

-De plus, de nouvelles réglementations vont être mises en place à partir d'aujourd'hui.

_"Nous y voilà,"_ soupira tristement l'ex-capitaine de gryffondor. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin vers Lily. Elle était très pale. James avait l'envie impétueuse de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais il se contint, il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre une gifle, son moral était déjà assez bas.

-Vous aurez les détails sur vos tableaux à midi, bon appétit à tous.

L'ex-préfet-en-chef grimaça. _"Même pas le courage de le dire en face,"_ songea-t-il avec dégoût.

* * *

◊ _vendredi 13 juillet 2007_ ◊

_Voilà une petite fic que j'ai faites en passant. Elle est parallèle ma fic « les Maîtres des Dimensions » mais pas besoin de l'avoir lue pour comprendre l'histoire. En fait, on y trouve juste des clins d'œil._

_Je vous demande d'excuser le langage parfois un peu coloré de mes personnages. Je ne pense pas que cela nécessite que je classe cette fic en__K+ (ce n'est vraiment pas choquant) mais si quelqu'un trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée, n'hésitez pas !_

_En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus. Elle sera courte (cinq chapitres je pense). J'attends vos reviews !!_

_Éterna_


	2. Deuxième Partie

**Le Nouveau Directeur **

_Poudlard,  
__Salle commune de gryffondor,  
__À midi_

L'horreur se lisait sur tous les visages. Qu'ils soient sangs purs, sangs mêlés ou nés de parents moldus, les lions étaient catastrophés. Les regards se tournèrent vers James lorsqu'il entra. Il ne s'en étonna pas et ne prit même pas la peine d'aller voir ce qui était noté sur le tableau. Il savait déjà de quoi il en retournait.

Lily n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait. L'ex-capitaine de quidditch s'approcha et s'assit à coté de la jeune fille. Il ne dit rien et resta assis à coté d'elle.

-Est-ce que… fit-elle. Est-ce que le directeur va renvoyer tous les enfants nés de parents moldus ?

Le regard noisette de James croisa celui émeraude de son ancienne homologue. Elle semblait terriblement désemparée.

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il n'avait aucun pouvoir dans cette histoire. _"Les choses ne peuvent pas se passer comme ça."_ Il se fichait de ne plus être préfet-en-chef ou même joueur de quidditch. Mais il ne voulait pas voir cette tristesse dans les yeux de ses condisciples et encore moins dans ceux de Lily. Mais que pouvait-il faire exactement ?

-Nous ne serons plus ensembles dans le dortoir, souffla Remus d'une voix faible.

Sirius semblait hors de lui et Peter sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, apparemment gêné.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! s'étrangla Patmol. Les Maraudeurs ne peuvent pas être séparés !

Le loup-garou baissa les yeux, honteux. Mais soudainement des cris se firent entendre, attirant l'attention générale. Curieux, les quatre farceurs quittèrent la salle commune. À peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas hors de la pièce qu'ils entendirent la voix étonnement aiguë de leur directrice de maison.

-… inadmissible ! Je ne peux accepter une telle situation ! C'est contraire à l'éthique !

-On ne vous demande pas votre avis, chère Minerva, siffla une voix doucereuse. C'est une décision du directeur, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

_"Le professeur Haygelmann,"_ songea James en reconnaissant la voix de son nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal.

-Dans ce cas le _directeur_ aura ma démission sur son bureau avant ce soir ! répliqua McGonagall avant de tourner les talons.

Ce fut comme si les quatre amis avaient été frappés par la foudre. Poudlard sans la professeur de métamorphose était inconcevable pour eux ! Cela dit, sans Dumbledore l'école de sorcellerie ne semblait pas pouvoir être possible et pourtant… Ils se consultèrent du regard et s'élancèrent. Ils passèrent devant Haygelmann sans lui adresser le moindre regard et rejoinrent McGonagall.

-Vous allez vraiment démissionner ? s'enquit Sirius sans autre forme de procès.

L'enseignante avait le visage sombre.

-Je vais le faire, en effet Monsieur Black, je ne peux accepter ce qui se passe ici !

Elle continua son chemin, laissant les Maraudeurs sur place, mais soudain elle se retourna.

-Je compte sur vous pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce directeur.

Puis elle repartit laissant derrière lui un Sirius sidéré.

-J'ai rêvé ou elle vient de nous encourager à la débauche ?

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire face à l'air ébahi de leur ami.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à obéir aux demandes de notre directrice de maison, annonça Cornedrue.

¤¤¤

_Londres  
__Le lendemain_

-Minerva McGonagall a démissionné, tout comme Horace Slughorn. Tu crois toujours que tout se passe comme tu l'avais prévu, Albus ?

Le mage eut un sourire. Face à lui, Némésis affichait un air agacé devant l'assurance du vieil homme. _"Il est trop sûr de lui. S'il savait où ça va le mener…"_ soupira-t-elle mentalement. Mais elle ne dit rien.

-Tu m'excuseras si je préfère m'assurer de ça toute seule, fit-elle.

-Je t'en pris, ma chère, fait donc.

¤¤¤

_Poudlard  
__Deux jours plus tard_

Le professeur Fitzgeralf arriva dans la grande salle, affichant un air ouvertement hors de lui. James cacha son sourire dans sa tasse de café. Sirius manqua s'étrangler avec son toast. Remus était plus loin, étant un sang mêlé il ne pouvait rester avec ses deux amis sangs purs.

-Grosse colère, souffla Patmol, amusé.

L'ex-préfet-en-chef ricana.

-Qui a fait ça ?

La voix du directeur monta dans les aiguës. Il semblait complètement hors de lui.

-Que celui qui a fait ça se dénonce tout de suite !!!

Le visage rouge de colère de Fitzgeralf était assez plaisant à regarder. Tous les étudiants affichaient un air innocent, se demandant sans mot ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Seuls les quatre coupables savaient de quoi il retournait : les nouveaux enseignants allaient arriver dans quelques heures et le directeur était dans l'incapacité pure et simple d'entrer dans son bureau.

Et il risquait de le rester.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient surpassés sur ce coup-là. Ils avaient passé deux jours à mettre tout cela au point, mais maintenant, à moins que Fitzgeralf reçoivent de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un d'extérieur, il ne parviendrait pas à lever les enchantements avant un bon moment.

Les rares professeurs de l'équipe de Dumbledore encore présents ne cachaient pas leur amusement. Après tout, d'ici quelques heures, ils partiraient de Poudlard. À l'exception du professeur Haygelmann, tous avaient démissionnés, suivant le mouvement initié par McGonagall et Slughorn.

-Monsieur le directeur ? demanda soudain une voix.

-Quoi ?! rugit le susnommé.

Rusard sursauta et balbutia des excuses avant de reprendre peu à peu ses moyens.

-Les nouveaux professeurs sont arrivés.

Fitzgeralf blêmit alors que les élèves étaient très intéressés. Une dizaine de personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, mais James ne fut frappé que par l'une d'entre elle : une jeune femme aux traits fins, aux yeux dorés mais surtout aux cheveux étrangement blancs pour une personne aussi jeune. La nouvelle enseignante croisa le regard de l'ex-préfet-en-chef. Une lueur amusée dansait dans ses yeux. Elle sourit et le sorcier comprit que qui qu'elle soit, elle cachait quelque chose.

¤¤¤

_Poudlard  
__Salle de Métamorphose  
__Quelques heures plus tard_

Sirius serra les dents en voyant le professeur Haygelmann entrer dans la classe avec un air satisfait.

-Ce n'est pas lui, le nouveau prof ? grinça-t-il en se penchant vers son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier grimaça.

-Bonjour à tous, fit Haygelmann d'une voix mielleuse. Comme vous le voyez, je suis votre nouvel enseignant de métamorphose. Vous êtes la classe des sangs purs de septième année, j'attend beaucoup de vous, même si vous avez subit pendant six ans de mauvaise influence.

James dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et retint tant bien que mal Sirius pour éviter que lui-même le fasse. Le professeur sembla se délecter de la colère de son auditoire.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Monsieur Potter ? s'enquit-il.

L'interrogé le regarda d'un air mauvais. Le sourire de l'enseignant s'élargit.

-Le directeur m'a dit que vous aviez refusé de mettre en pratique le nouveau règlement, est-ce vrai ?

-Si ce _cher_ directeur le dit, comment pouvez-vous en douter ? répliqua James, acerbe.

-Dix points en moins pour gryffondor pour insolence. J'attendais mieux de vous Monsieur Potter, vous faites partie d'une grande famille de sangs purs reconnue dans notre monde, il est dommage que vous fraternisiez avec des sangs mêlés ou pire avec des _sangs-de-bourbe_ !

_"Salopard !"_ James eut toutes les difficultés du monde à rester maître de lui-même et à ne pas prononcer à haute voix ses pensées. Il maintenait toujours Sirius assis sur son siège, remerciant le quidditch de lui avoir donné la force de le faire alors que son ami était plus grand que lui. Mieux valait ne pas s'attaquer ouvertement à Haygelmann, il n'attendait que ça.

Le cours se poursuivit ainsi, mettant les nerfs des gryffondors à rude épreuve. Ils sortirent complètement épuisés, non pas par les sorts ou le travail, mais n'en pouvant plus nerveusement. Et ce qui se passa à ce moment finit de faire sortir les deux Maraudeurs de leurs gonds.

En arrivant dans un couloir, ils découvrirent un jeune première année assis sur le sol, tremblant et devant lui une Lily blessée. Des livres étaient éparpillés autour d'eux et un certain nombre d'élèves les regardaient avec un air méchant. _"Des serpentards,"_ songea James en les reconnaissant.

-Rogue ! fit-il en s'avançant, menaçant, Sirius sur les talons.

-Tiens, tiens, Potter et son petit toutou ! Vous venez aider les sangs-de-bourbe ? Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Mais tu devrais savoir qu'on ne parle pas comme ça au préfet-en-chef ! Dix points en moins pour gryffondor.

-Que leur as-tu fait Servilo ? grogna méchamment Patmol.

-Je te conseille de la fermer Black ! siffla l'interrogé en sortant sa baguette.

Mais les deux Maraudeurs furent plus rapides. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser, Rogue avait été envoyé contre un mur. Les deux gryffondors ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et firent s'enfuir les autres serpentards qui se délectaient du spectacle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit James en se tournant vers les deux victimes.

Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul qui interloqua le jeune homme.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Dubitatif, l'ex-préfet-en-chef se tourna vers Lily.

-Que t'a-t-il fait Evans ?

Sa voix était douce. L'interrogée releva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient emplis de larmes qu'elle tentait de cacher.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester avec nous Potter, les contacts entre sangs purs et sangs-de-bourbes sont interdits.

James cilla, incrédule. Il entendit derrière lui Sirius s'étrangler. L'ex-capitaine de quidditch attrapa sa condisciple et la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Que… À quoi tu joues Potter ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

-Je t'amène à l'infirmerie, tu as l'air mal en point, répondit simplement le sorcier.

-Je m'occupe du gamin, prévint son meilleur ami.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? demanda d'une petite voix Lily.

-Si, répliqua James sur un ton léger, mais avec toute cette histoire on se voit presque plus et tu ne me hurles plus dessus à longueur de temps. Ça me manque !

Tout en parlant il s'était mit en route pour l'infirmerie. La jeune fille le regardait avec incompréhension. Elle n'arrivait définitivement pas à cerner son ancien homologue.

-Dis moi, c'est vous qui êtes responsable de l'impossibilité pour Fitzgeralf d'entrer dans son bureau ?

L'ex-poursuiveur prit un air angélique.

-Nous ? Nous n'oserions pas nous en prendre à notre directeur ! affirma-t-il.

Elle rit doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Secret de Maraudeur ! fit-il.

Lily le regarda à la dérobée. Elle ne l'aurait certainement pas avoué, même sous la torture, mais elle adorait voir ses yeux briller ainsi. Il avait l'air d'un enfant heureux et plus de ce prétentieux m'as-tu-vu qu'elle connaissait. Il semblait avoir changé depuis le début de l'année, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille.

-Madame est arrivée à l'infirmerie, annonça James dans un sourire.

Elle lui sourit.

-Merci Potter, dit-elle alors qu'il la reposait à terre.

Cela dit en passant, elle serait bien restée dans ses bras. Un sourire éclaira le visage du susnommé. _"C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment très mignon," _songea Lily avant de grimacer à cette pensée.

James la regarda faire la moue sans comprendre ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il à contrecœur, j'ai cours d'enchantement maintenant… Et je me demande bien quel énergumène ils nous ont collé !

L'ex-préfète haussa les épaules.

-Les sangs-de-bourbe ne peuvent plus faire d'enchantement, précisa-t-elle.

-Ne dit pas ça ! s'emporta James.

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

-Ne dit pas que tu es une san… une tu-sais-quoi ! C'est affreux !

_"Cette simple expression le dégoûte,"_ réalisa Lily.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda, interloqué.

-Parce que… parce que c'est insultant !

_"Comment peut-elle me poser une question pareille ?" _James n'arrivait décidément pas à saisir sa condisciple.

-Tu vas être en retard, signala-t-elle avec douceur.

Le jeune homme opina du chef avant de partir en courant vers sa salle de cours. Sa discussion avec la jeune fille demeurait toutefois dans son esprit. Était-il possible que les sorciers nés de parents moldus se sentent inférieurs aux sangs purs ? Cette idée semblait complètement folle au jeune homme. _"Evans ne peut pas faire un complexe d'infériorité !" _se dit-il. Il y croyait dur comme fer. L'ex-préfète-en-chef comptait parmi les personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il connaissait.

Il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre parler une voix monotone alors qu'un petit homme à l'œil éteint et au crâne dégarni gesticulait devant lui. Le sorcier ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il ne réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son nouveau professeur que lorsque le cours se termina enfin et que Sirius le tira dehors.

-Comment il s'appelle celui-là ? s'enquit l'ancien capitaine.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

-J'ai pas écouté. Comment va Evans ?

-Bien… enfin, je crois. Dis moi Patmol, tu penses qu'il soit possible que les sorciers nés de parents moldus se croient inférieurs à nous ?

L'interrogé s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir et dévisagea son camarade.

-Ils ne le sont pas ! s'exclama-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Bien entendu, reprit James, mais ce n'est pas la question, est-ce que tu penses qu'ils peuvent croire l'être ?

-Je vois mal Evans se croire inférieure à nous !

-Moi aussi…

Sirius observa avec attention son meilleur ami.

-Mais t'es pas convaincu, observa-t-il.

-Et bien, se hasarda l'ex-préfet-en-chef, je me demande comment je réagirais si je me retrouvais tout à coup parachuté dans un monde dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence au milieu de personne qui y ont toujours vécu. Je pense… je pense que je serais en quelques sorte ébloui par ces personnes et que je me sentirais tout petit à coté d'elles. Surtout à onze ans.

Son complice le regarda un instant.

-J'avais jamais réfléchit à ça, admit-il. Bon sang, ça ne doit pas être facile ! C'est comme si on se retrouvait brusquement chez les moldus sans les avoir étudiés !

James ricana.

-C'est l'idée, oui, fit-il.

-Mais alors ça veut dire qu'ils ont beaucoup plus de mérite que nous, observa Sirius.

-C'est sûr. Evans a du mérite d'en être arrivée là…

-Ouais. Au fait, pourquoi Servilo qui est un sang-mêlé se retrouve dans la même classe que nous ? Et préfet-en-chef en plus !

L'ancien poursuiveur haussa les épaules avec un air désabusé.

-Il doit être suffisamment proche de Tu-Sais-Qui ou d'un des ses mangemorts pour pouvoir jouir de privilèges… Je préfère ne pas trop y réfléchir…

Il y eut un moment de silence avant de Sirius ne reprenne.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Servilus ?

Il se tourna vers son ami qui affichait un sourire sadique.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as une petite idée sur la question…

* * *

◊ _dimanche 15 juillet_ _2007 _◊

_Pour la question qui m'a été posée à savoir pourquoi James est préfet-en-chef et non Remus, c'est tout simplement parce que __J.K. Rowling__ a déclaré que James avait été préfet-en-chef avec Lily. Concernant le fait que Severus devienne préfet-en-chef même si c'est un sang mêlé, vous avez eu la réponse. _

_Pour tout savoir : EHP, l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter ! (C'est ma bible)_

_Pour finir, je sais que James ne semble pas très énervé d'avoir été viré de l'équipe de quidditch et que cela peut surprendre mais il faut se mettre dans le contexte : le quidditch n'est pas prioritaire._

_Et voilà ! Merci tous ceux qui ont reviewer. Je peux vous dire que cette fic sera finalement en six chapitres et qu'ils sont tous rédigés. Je les mettrais petit à petit parce que je n'ai pas accès à internet très souvent vu que je ne suis pas chez moi. En attendant, laissez moi une pitite review !!_


	3. Troisième Partie

**Le Nouveau Directeur **

_Poudlard,  
__Grande salle,  
__Le lendemain matin_

Lorsque Severus Rogue, nouveau préfet-en-chef de son état, entra dans la grande salle ce jour-là, il provoqua l'hilarité générale. Il était nu comme un ver avec pour seul habillement son insigne préfectoral cachant ses parties intimes. Et le pire était certainement qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Entre éclats de rire franc et rires nerveux, il était la risée de la grande salle.

-Monsieur Rogue ! rugit Fitzgeralf.

L'interpellé regarda d'un air surpris son directeur. Celui-ci sembla prendre cela pour une forme de moquerie. Il rougit de colère.

-Rogue ! Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions de préfet-en-chef ! Et pour l'amour de Merlin, allez vous habiller !!!

À ce moment, il sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa situation. Son visage prit une teinte pouvant rendre jalouse la plus belle des tomates et sortit en courant de la grande salle sous les rires moqueurs de ses condisciples.

Sirius et James s'échangèrent un regard de connivence.

-Et d'un ! murmura le premier alors que le second riait sous cape. Qui est le suivant ?

Plus loin, Remus regardait ses deux amis affichaient un air que le lycanthrope connaissait bien. Les deux sangs purs l'avaient mit au courant de leur plan, mais la séparation entre les sangs les avait empêché de le faire ensemble. Le loup-garou avait cependant parfaitement comprit l'idée de ses deux amis : user la nouvelle direction jusqu'à la moelle histoire de provoquer un départ anticipé. Il priait Merlin de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils réussissent.

À la table des professeurs, une enseignante bien particulière observait les quatre farceurs qui affichaient un air ravi. James Potter et Sirius Black semblaient être les responsables de l'action alors que Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow affichaient un air ravi. Enfin, plus le premier que l'autre. _"Pas étonnant,"_ jugea-t-elle tristement. Mais elle n'était pas là pour s'occuper de cela. Elle resterait une simple observatrice dans cette affaire.

Et regardant les deux sangs purs elle avait pu noter quelque chose. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas très important. Un petit doute uniquement. Mais les deux amis étaient en train de commencer à saisir une chose importante que peu de sorciers de leur âge savait (mis à part les concernés bien entendu). La difficulté des sorciers nés de parents moldus n'était pas évidente pour leurs condisciples.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. _Sangs purs, septième année_. Elle sourit. C'était absolument parfait.

¤¤¤

_Poudlard,  
__Salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal,  
__Un peu plus tard_

James observait sa nouvelle enseignante sous toutes les coutures. Elle était très belle, c'était un fait reconnu (surtout par Sirius), mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait l'ex-préfet-en-chef. Il sentait que cette femme avait un pouvoir étrange. Elle sourit.

-Bonjour à tous, je me nomme Némésis Everett et je serais votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pendant un moment.

Elle se retourna pour rejoindre le tableau noir, faisant voler ses cheveux blancs autour d'elle.

-Mignonne, commenta à mi-voix Sirius en se penchant vers son meilleur ami.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur Black, fit-elle en souriant, puisque vous semblez à ce point apprécier mon cours vous allez commencer. Que pouvez-vous me dire des détraqueurs ?

James frissonna. Il en avait croisé une fois au ministère. Il n'oublierait jamais cette sensation affreuse et espérait de tout cœur ne jamais recroiser les gardiens d'Azkaban… il croisa alors le regard d'or de son enseignante. Il eut la vague impression que les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient attardés sur son front mais il se dit qu'il avait du rêver. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle était troublante…

Il secoua la tête décidé à chasser ces pensées et entraperçut un sourire sur les lèvres d'Everett. Cette femme était vraiment étrange !

¤¤¤

_Poudlard,  
__Le surlendemain_

Deux jours avaient passé et deux préfets-en-chef, tout deux serpentards, s'étaient succédés.

Le premier avait tenu quatre heures. Il s'était alors retrouvé confronté à un remix des plumes et du goudron version Maraudeurs qui lui avait fait passé l'envie d'exercer des responsabilités. Il avait donc démissionné.

Le second avait été plus coriace et était resté plus d'une journée. Hélas, Peeves avait eu raison de lui (y avait-il besoin de dire que Sirius et James n'étaient pas étrangers à la prise de position de l'esprit frappeur ?).

De son coté, la préfète-en-chef n'avait pas été épargnée. Lagarde avait été prise d'une poussée de furoncles foudroyante et s'était enfermée dans ses appartements, refusant d'en sortir même si l'école toute entière venait à s'effondrer.

Bref, Fitzgeralf avait connu des jours meilleurs. D'autant plus que c'était au tour des professeurs de subir les foudres maraudeuses. Le professeur d'astronomie avait été prit d'une phobie aussi soudaine que violente. Il avait maintenant un vertige effroyable, impossible pour lui de monter dans la tour d'astronomie. Les cours avaient donc été suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mrs Pomfresh, seul membre de l'équipe de Dumbledore à être rester à l'école, n'avait rien trouvé de spécial à son sujet et avait prescrit du repos.

Les Maraudeurs la suspectaient d'avoir tout à fait comprit ce qu'ils avaient fait et de les couvrir. Ils avaient bien comprit qu'elle était restée sur demande de l'ancien directeur afin de veiller sur les enfants et de préserver le secret de Remus.

Le professeur d'étude des moldus – qui était particulièrement horrible envers ceci selon Sirius qui avait prit cette option – s'était brusquement retrouvé dans l'incapacité de faire de la magie, même le sort le plus simple et avait fait une crise de nerf en l'apprenant. Il avait été transporté en urgence à Sainte Mangouste.

Enfin, Fitzgeralf était toujours incapable d'entrer dans le bureau directorial.

Bref, l'équipe professorale n'était pas au mieux de sa forme alors que les Maraudeurs, eux, étaient remontés à bloc. Même Peter qui s'était tenu à l'écart au début était devenu assez virulent.

La victime du jour des quatre farceurs était le professeur d'enchantement dont personne ne se rappelait le nom. Ils avaient concoctés une blague sur mesure pour le petit homme. Alors qu'ils complotaient tous les quatre à l'abri des regards, quelqu'un fit irruption. James se sentit vaguement inquiet en découvrant une Lily le regardant avec attention, mains sur les hanches.

-Oups.

Ce fut le seul commentaire de Sirius qui se préparait déjà mentalement au passage de la tornade rousse.

-Qui allez-vous attaquer aujourd'hui ?

L'animagus chien fronça les sourcils. Le ton de la jeune fille était trop jovial pour être honnête.

-Le prof d'enchantement, répondit Remus, parfaitement décontracté.

Le jeune Black était prêt à crier à la trahison. Un maraudeur qui dévoilait ses plans à une non-initiée ! Un scandale. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, Lily n'explosa pas de colère.

-Il est bien ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux sangs purs du groupe, seuls à bénéficier dudit enseignement.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-J'sais pas, j'écoute pas pendant ses cours ! annonça-t-il.

_"Là, si elle pousse pas un cri je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie,"_ se dit le sorcier, convaincu d'assister à une des colères légendaires de l'ex-préfète-en-chef. Mais cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reprendre.

-Le directeur vient d'annoncer qu'il fera un discours à dix-sept heures, soyez-là sinon vous aurez des problèmes !

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et s'en fut. Sirius était complètement ébahi. _"Ça veut dire que je dois me jeter du haut de la tour ?"_ se demanda-t-il. _"Bon, d'un autre coté, personne n'est au courant ..."_

-Ne me dites pas qu'elle est venue nous dire ça ? fit-il, sortant de ses pensées.

Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que James fixait la porte par laquelle avait disparue Lily d'un air sidéré alors que Remus affichait un air détendu.

Sirius secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Faut que cette histoire se termine rapidement parce que tout est en train de partir en vrille ! affirma-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami en quête de soutien.

Mais James affichait un sourire niais. Apparemment, ce genre de changement ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment ! _"Rendez moi mon meilleur ami !"_ cria-t-il mentalement.

-Bon, on s'occupe du prof ? fit-il rappelant ainsi l'attention de tous.

On se remit bien vite au travail.

Non loin, Lily se demandait pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite. Aider les Maraudeurs n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout coupable. Elle s'en sentait même excitée. Elle avait bien cru que Sirius allait se trouver mal. Sa tête était assez drôle ! Et puis les yeux noisette de James…

Elle s'étouffa. Depuis quand elle l'appelait James ? C'était Potter. _"Je suis en train de devenir folle,"_ songea-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de ce jeune homme. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber contre un mur. Pourquoi les yeux du sang pur la hantaient-ils ?

¤¤¤

_Poudlard,  
__Dix-sept heures_

Comme prévu, les Maraudeurs étaient assis, tels des élèves modèles, dans la grande salle, attendant le discours de leur directeur. Lily fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête des quatre compagnons. Elle croisa le regard de James et se détourna vivement, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. _"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"_ gémit-elle mentalement.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une explosion. Le professeur d'enchantement avait disparut dans un nuage de fumée colorée. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, il ne restait plus qu'une chèvre portant un chapeau de sorcier. Elle bêla avant de se mettre à mâchouiller la robe de Fitzgeralf.

Le directeur fit un bon de surprise, manquant tomber sur le sol et renversant son pupitre. Les Maraudeurs ricanèrent. Il était ridicule !

Le teint de Fitzgeralf vira vers un rouge carmin qui commençait à devenir habituel ces derniers jours. Il était à nouveau hors de lui, mais également dans l'incapacité d'annuler la transformation de son collège en ruminant.

-Un cours en moins, annonça sur un ton enjoué mais toutefois à mi-voix un Sirius ravi.

-On aurait pu trouver une idée plus originale, observa James qui ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait.

-Un classique exécuté de main de maître, jugea un des condisciples des deux compagnons.

Sirius afficha un air fier comme un coq alors que son meilleur ami secouait la tête d'un air faussement affligé démentit par son grand sourire.

-Je doute que cet abruti de directeur ne réussisse à rompre le sort ! ricana l'animagus chien.

L'autre approuva de la tête.

-Qui est notre prochaine cible ?

Le regard de James s'alluma. Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Everett ! annonça-t-il avec un regard mauvais pour la jeune femme aux cheveux neige.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. L'enseignante de défense contre les forces du mal allait avoir droit à un superbe show signé Maraudeurs.

¤¤¤

_Londres,  
__Au même moment_

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, face à lui Maugrey Fol-Œil, chef de Aurors était formel.

-J'en suis sûr, fit l'homme. Ces salops d'encagoulés attaqueront demain aux premières heures du jour !

Le mage eut un air désabusé.

-Besoin de l'Ordre ? demanda-t-il.

-Toutes les personnes possibles seront les bienvenues, mais elles doivent savoir que cette affaire n'est pas petite, ces connards n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié selon notre espion. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa dernière transmission. Nous l'avons perdu après ça.

-Mort ?

-Il y a des chances.

-Je vois, soupira l'ex-directeur. Une de mes amies est actuellement à Poudlard, elle est très puissante, mais je préfèrerais qu'elle demeure auprès des enfants…

-Faites ce que vous voulez, dit Maugrey.

Il savait que de toute façon c'était ce qui se passerait. Dumbledore n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête.

-Mais cette affaire risque d'être une hécatombe d'aurors…

¤¤¤

_Poudlard,  
__Le lendemain_

-Tu connais la dernière ? souffla Sirius à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Everett est partie de Poudlard pour une durée non spécifiée !

James eut un sursaut.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. On a passé toute la nuit à travailler sur la blague !

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

-Rabattons-nous sur Haygelmann, proposa-t-il.

L'idée fut acceptée. Pourtant, James n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête le brusque départ d'Everett. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression de malaise ?

¤¤¤

_Quelque part aux environs de __Liverpool  
__Ce même jour_

-J'espère que c'est sérieux, grommela Némésis, parce que les Maraudeurs s'apprêtaient à expérimenter une de leur farce sur moi, j'étais impatiente de voir ça ! Ils ont une de ces imaginations !

Dumbledore se permit de rire alors que McGonagall affichait un air agacé que la jeune femme ne jugea pas très convainquant.

-L'attaque est éminente, prévint alors Maugrey.

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur le ciel où la marque des ténèbres venait d'apparaître, entourée de nuages pour le moins menaçants.

-Ça commence, souffla dans un murmure Dumbledore.

¤¤¤

_Poudlard,  
__Un peu plus tard_

-J'ai une idée, annonça Lily en pénétrant dans la cachette des Maraudeurs.

Sirius lui lança un regard mitigé.

-Tu sais que c'est censé être une planque _secrète_, signala-t-il.

-Et ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le sorcier lui lança un regard entendu.

-Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de venir, tu vas nous faire repérer ! Et puis d'abord, tu devrais même pas la connaître, précisa-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'êtes pas discrets !

Sirius allait répliquer mais James le prit de vitesse, sentant que la discussion risquait de s'éterniser.

-Quelle idée ? s'enquit-il.

-L'école a besoin de fantômes et des personnages des tableaux pour fonctionner correctement, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

Le regard de l'ex-préfet-en-chef s'alluma. Il croyait savoir où voulait en venir sa condisciple.

-Tu penses qu'il est possible de jeter une sorte de sort de confusion sur eux, James ? interrogea Remus.

Apparemment, lui aussi avait comprit. L'interrogé se mit à analyser la situation sous tous les angles.

-Sur les fantômes et les tableaux en même temps, ça risque d'être difficile, mais en ne s'attaquant qu'à un seul c'est possible. Va falloir que je jette un coup d'œil dans les livres d'enchantement mais on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose de as mal pour ce soir.

Déjà, Sirius s'était levé. Il se planta devant Lily la baguette à la main. La jeune fille sursauta.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais Patmol !? s'exclama vivement son meilleur ami en se levant.

* * *

◊ _jeudi 19 juillet_ _2007 _◊

_Et un chapitre de plus ! _

_Pour ceux qui pense que Némésis va avoir un rôle important dans cette fic, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Ce sont les Maraudeurs qui sont les vedettes et je ne m'attarderais absolument pas sur le rôle de Némésis. Elle est surtout là pour pouvoir donner une idée aux lecteurs des Maîtres des Dimensions de ce qu'elle fait en général. Et puis parce que j'aime bien son personnage ._

_Sinon, j'admets que l'attitude de Lily, qui se sent inférieure, peut être surprenante étant donné son caractère mais j'ai essayé de comprendre ce que devaient ressentir les enfants nés de parents moldus en arrivant dans le monde magique et c'est comme ça que je le vois. Je pense que son désir de toujours être la meilleure (comme celui d'Hermione) vient de là. Mais là encore ce n'est q'une appréciation personnelle de la situation. _

_Pour finir merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewer ! Continuez comme ça (:P) _

_Eterna_


	4. Quatrième Partie

**Le Nouveau Directeur **

_Poudlard,  
__Salle secrète (enfin semi-secrète) des Maraudeurs,  
__Le même jour_

Sirius s'était levé. Il se planta devant Lily la baguette levée. La jeune fille sursauta.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais Patmol !? s'exclama vivement son meilleur ami en se levant.

L'interrogé regarda l'ex-préfète-en-chef avec un air déterminé.

-Où est passée Evans ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Enfin Black, tu dérailles ? s'étrangla la gryffondor.

-À moins que tu sois sous l'effet d'un sort quelconque ? reprit Sirius. Non parce que la Evans que je connais se serait mit à hurler en nous voyant comploter et elle ne nous aurait certainement pas aidés !!

Lily se mit à rire.

-T'en fais pas Black, dès que Dumbledore sera de retour, je recommencerais à te hurler dessus !

-Me voilà soulagé, annonça joyeusement le sang pur. En attendant, appelle moi Sirius, si tu dois devenir maraudeur par intérim on peut bien utilisé nos prénoms.

-Maraudeur ? répéta-t-elle en grimaçant. N'exagérons pas !

Les quatre garçons se mirent à rire. Mais soudain, l'animagus chien se retourna vers sa condisciple.

-Evans, dis moi, toi qui es au centre du problème, est-ce que tu penses que les sorciers nés de parents moldus…

James blêmit. _"Il ne va pas lui demander ça !"_ pensa-t-il, très inquiet.

-… se croient inférieurs à nous ? Je veux dire aux sangs purs ?

L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe des lions enfouit son visage dans sa main, atterré. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il à ce point manquer de tact !? Ce n'était pas une question qu'on pouvait poser ainsi !

Lily cilla, regardant avec incrédulité Sirius. Elle vit son ex-homologue pâlir et avoir l'air stupéfait. Elle aussi était très surprise par cette question.

-C'est une question étrange, observa-t-elle.

-Fais pas attention, intervint James, il divague ! Bon, viens Sirius, allons faire les recherches pour la blague !

-Mais… protesta ce dernier.

-Je viens avec vous, fit Lily.

-Et moi je reste avec Remus ! annonça l'animagus chien.

James cilla. _"Cette histoire devient complètement folle,"_ jugea-t-il. _"Vivement que cela se finisse, sinon on va tous péter les plombs !"_ Mais il ne protesta pas et partit vers la bibliothèque, sa condisciple sur les talons.

-Je suis désolé, Sirius n'a pas beaucoup de tact, fit le maraudeur sans regarder la jeune fille. Faut pas l'écouter…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit son idée, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ex-préfet-en-chef s'arrêta et se tourna vers Lily.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que je ne pense pas que ce soit Black qui ait réfléchit à cette question.

-Peut-être pas, objecta prudemment le farceur.

-C'est de Remus ?

James grimaça et tourna les talons, reprenant sa route. _"Pourquoi Remus ? Elle croit que je suis incapable de réfléchir ?"_ Il se sentait vexé. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il saisit son habituel manuel d'enchantement et se mit à tourner rageusement les pages sans prêter d'attention à sa compagne.

Elle l'observait derrière son livre, cherchant à comprendre la raison de ce brusque changement de comportement. _"Est-ce lui qui…"_ Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Pourtant toute son attention était captée par le jeune homme assis face à elle. Il était plongé dans sa lecture, mordillant le bout de sa plume et griffonnant de temps et temps quelques mots sur un parchemin à coté de lui. Il semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de recherches. _"Depuis quand Potter vient-il à la bibliothèque ?"_ se demanda Lily. Elle ne l'y avait jamais vu !

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc pour les tableaux, annonça au bout d'une heure de silence l'ancien capitaine avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_"Il est vraiment craquant."_ Lily fut horrifiée de sa pensée quelques instants après qu'elle lui ait traverser l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ?

-C'est peut-être vrai, dit-elle brusquement.

James eut un moment d'arrêt, la regardant sans comprendre.

-Non, reprit-elle avec un sourire, c'est certainement vrai.

-De quoi ?

-Que les sorciers nés de parents moldus se sentent inférieurs aux sangs purs.

Le visage de l'ex-préfet-en-chef devint brusquement sérieux.

-Mais ils ne le sont pas, tu ne l'es pas, intervint-il.

Lily haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Mais c'est ce que j'ai ressentit lorsque brusquement je me suis retrouvé dans le monde de la magie. Je ne comprenais pas la moitié des choses qui se faisait ici. Je découvrais des choses que vous connaissiez depuis votre petite enfance… Comment ne pas se sentir inférieur ?

Le maraudeur regarda attentivement son interlocutrice.

-Imagine que nous soyons envoyé dans le monde des moldus, fit-il, nous n'aurions pas l'air beaucoup plus malins !

La jeune fille sourit en se rappela de l'air inquiet de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait croisé un sorcier habillé en robe de mariée à la gare.

-Ce n'est pas faux… admit-elle.

-Et puis, reprit James, tu es une des meilleures élèves de l'école !

Elle le fixa quelques instants.

-Après toi et Black, précisa-t-elle. Et en travaillant deux à trois fois plus que vous.

Son interlocuteur soupira.

-Ça ne veut rien dire ! Sirius et moi avons des facilités que n'ont pas forcément tous les sangs purs !

James eut parfaitement conscience que ce genre d'argument ne suffirait pas à convaincre sa condisciple. Il s'apprêtait à développer sa pensée lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

-Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, j'ai été tellement heureuse. La magie était un de mes rêves, comme pour beaucoup d'enfants. Mes parents étaient très fiers de moi et ma sœur…

Elle soupira.

-Ma sœur s'est mise à me considérer comme un monstre.

Elle ne fit pas attention à l'air choqué de son interlocuteur et poursuivit, le regard baissé.

-Je suis arrivée au Chemin de Traverse et j'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve éveillé. C'était magique… Je sais que c'est ridicule de dire ça, mais c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Mais j'ai vite déchanté. On m'a rapidement signifié que les sorciers nés de parents moldus étaient inférieurs aux autres. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à mon père et ma mère, cela leur aurait fait beaucoup de mal. Je me suis dit qu'en devenant la meilleure, en étant irréprochable, je pourrais prouver que j'étais digne d'appartenir à ce monde… Je pensais que ça avait marché. Mais il semblerait que ça n'ait pas suffit…

Elle ravala difficilement ses larmes et releva les yeux vers James. Celui-ci était figé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Lily eut soudainement envie de fuir le plus loin possible. De ne plus sentir ce regard sur elle.

Elle se leva précipitamment et partit d'un pas rapide de la bibliothèque. Mais son condisciple ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se leva immédiatement, ignorant les cris de la bibliothécaire lui ordonnant de ranger les livres qu'il avait empruntés, et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Il la rejoint rapidement et l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se tourner vers lui.

-Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne ! affirma-t-il avec ardeur. Tu…

-Potter !

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant l'appel. Il se retourna pour tomber sur le nouveau préfet-en-chef. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

-Les contacts entre sangs purs et nés de parents moldus sont interd…

-_Silencio_ ! rugit James, excédé. Pour ta gouverne, le silence est d'or.

Il entraîna Lily à sa suite et finit par entrer dans une salle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

-Où est-on ?

-C'est la salle sur demande. Personne ne viendra nous débiter les règles stupides de cet abruti de directeur.

-Hum… Je pourrais te signaler de surveiller ton langage, objecta l'ex-préfète.

-Y a des fois où c'est nécessaire ! assura son interlocuteur. Donc avant d'être interrompu je disais que tu n'avais rien à prouver. Tu es une sorcière formidable et celui qui dit le contraire est un idiot ! Le sang n'a rien à voir avec tout cela. Je sais que tu ne considères pas que je sois de très bon conseil mais tu sais, un jour le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que ce n'était pas ce que notre naissance qui définissait ce que nous étions mais les choix que nous faisions. Si seul notre sang entrait en jeu, alors Sirius deviendrait bientôt un mangemort. C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux être, et non pas à tes origines.

Lily se retourna.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi.

-Peut-être, concéda-t-il, mais je pense que c'est vrai. Mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour parler de ça. Peut-être devrais-tu en discuter avec Remus ou Sirius.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme serrer la sienne. Il se retourna, surpris. Son regard croisa celui d'émeraude de Lily.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

Sa voix était timide et tremblante. Jamais l'ancien joueur de Quidditch ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi.

-Tu penses vraiment que je suis une sorcière formidable ?

James cilla.

-Comment peux-tu en douter Lily ? Ça fait quatre ans que je te le répète !

La jeune fille rougit légèrement.

-Je pensais que c'était encore une de tes blagues…

Le sorcier s'étouffa. _"Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?"_ Il regarda sa compagne avec un air ahuri.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-il. Je veux dire tu… tu ne croyais pas vraiment ça ?

Elle détourna le regard mais James la prit par le menton et la força à le regarder. _"Merlin, dites moi qu'elle n'imaginait pas ça !"_

-Tu pensais vraiment ça ? répéta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je pense ?! s'agaça-t-elle brusquement. Lâche moi !

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était complètement perdue. Mais contrairement à son ordre, le jeune homme resserra son étreinte entour de l'ex-préfète-en-chef, la prenant par la taille et plongea ses yeux dans l'océan émeraude du regard de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'était pas une blague. Ça ne l'a jamais été !

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation mais se remit s'agiter et se dégagea rapidement. _"Je ne veux pas penser à ça," _s'auto-convainc-t-elle.

-Concentrons-nous sur les tableaux pour le moment, veux-tu ? fit-elle.

_"Au moins,"_ relativisa mentalement James, _"je n'ai pas reçu de gifle. C'est un progrès digne d'être noté !"_

¤¤¤

_Ministère de la magie,  
__À ce moment_

Le ministre blêmit.

-La marque des ténèbres ? répéta-t-il d'une voix terrorisée. Où ça ?

Le chef des aurors qui se tenait devant lui était droit comme un piqué, extraordinairement inquiet.

-Aux environs de Liverpool, dit-il. Monsieur le ministre, de nombreux aurors se trouvent déjà là-bas mais s'ils ne reçoivent pas d'aide ils risquent de tous mourir !

Le politicien se leva vivement.

-Je ne peux pas envoyer des sorciers se faire tuer juste parce vos hommes sont incapables de faire leur boulot ! annonça-t-il.

L'autre se tendit sous l'insulte.

-Mes hommes font leur travail ! cracha-t-il. Mais ils sont en sous nombre Monsieur le ministre. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'arrêtez pas de réduire nos subventions ! Les aurors ont de plus en plus de mal à faire leur boulot !!!

Un sourire furtif passa sur le visage du ministre. Le chef des aurors s'avança, attrapant le politicien par le col.

-Espèce de…

-_Avada Kedavra_ !

Sans doute ne s'y attendait-il pas. Le leader des aurors s'écroula sur le sol, le visage figé dans une expression de surprise mêlée à de la stupeur.

Sans faire attention à lui, le nouveau venu enjamba le corps de sa victime.

-Un problème Monsieur le ministre ? demanda-t-il.

L'interrogé remit de l'ordre dans sa robe et afficha un sourire sadique.

-Non, tout va bien, merci de votre sollicitude, Monsieur Malefoy.

* * *

◊ _samedi 21 juillet_ _2007 _◊

_Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre que je me dépêche de mettre au vu des nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçues pour le précédant. Merci à tous !_


	5. Cinquième Partie

**Le Nouveau Directeur **

_Poudlard,  
__Quelques heures après_

Lily regardait la scène la plus improbable qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient en pleine concentration. Une veine apparaissait sur le front de Sirius, Peter se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, Remus plissait les yeux et James tirait légèrement la langue. La scène avait quelque chose de comique. Les voir ainsi s'appliquer à leur tache était vraiment amusant. _"C'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment mignons ces quatre-là."_

Elle secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Elle était rassurée. En tant que sorcière née de parents moldus elle n'était pas cessée se trouver là. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers son ancien homologue. Il était concentré sur son sortilège et n'avait pas du tout conscience d'être observé. _"Il est vraiment beau lorsqu'il est naturel,"_ se dit la jeune fille. Elle grimaça. Pourquoi se sentait-elle attirée par le maraudeur ? Elle était censée le détester ! Que s'était-il passé à la fin ?

_"Il a changé."_

Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être vrai, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle ait ainsi envie d'être avec lui ?

_"Tu es amoureuse de lui."_

Possible, mais… Elle s'étrangla brusquement. Elle ? Amoureuse de Potter ?? Stop ! Elle était en train de devenir folle.

_"Tu t'inventes des prétextes."_

Non ! Elle ne s'inventait rien du tout ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'être entichée de James Potter. C'était impossible.

_"Tu te mens à toi-même."_

Cette petite voix commençait sérieusement à l'agacer ! _"Je deviens schizophrène !"_ conclut-elle. La voix de Sirius tira la jeune fille de ses réflexions.

-Ô grande prêtresse du règlement, nous avons terminer notre tache ! fit-il avec un air de chevalier devant une sainte.

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut une tape sur la tête de la part de James.

-Arrête de dire des sottises. Les sorts sont prêts. D'ici quelques minutes les tableaux seront tous complètement désorientés. Le mieux pour nous est d'aller dans la grande salle. C'est là que les choses seront les plus amusantes, je pense.

Le petit groupe se mit donc en route avec pour destination la grande salle. Marchant derrière les quatre garçons, Lily s'était à nouveau retrouvée plongée dans ses pensées.

_"Tu es amoureuse de lui."_

Était-ce vrai ? Était-elle amoureuse de James ? Elle ferma les yeux.

-Écoute ton cœur, lui souffla une voix à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et se retourna nez à nez avec un Remus souriant.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit-elle.

Le sourire du lycanthrope s'élargit. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille le visage rayonnant.

-Tu-es-a-mou-reu-se ! chantonna-t-il à son oreille. Et je parie que je sais de qui, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

-La ferme, grommela Lily avec humeur.

Remus se mit à rire, s'attirant les regards surpris de ses amis.

¤¤¤

_Grande salle,  
__Ce soir-là_

Dire que Fitzgeralf était hors de lui était un euphémisme. Il fulminait littéralement. Le sourire aux lèvres, James mordit dans un morceau de pomme de terre. Voir son directeur dans cet état était un véritable plaisir pour lui.

Les élèves étaient pour la plupart bloqués hors de leur dortoir, les personnages des tableaux avaient disparus et même les professeurs ne pouvaient plus rejoindre leurs quartiers. Bref, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation.

Comme pour finir de mettre Fitzgeralf en colère, Peeves entra dans la grande salle et bombarda d'eau la table de poufsouffle. Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il se tenait les cotes, explosé de rire alors que, plus loin, Peter devait s'accrocher à Remus pour ne pas s'écrouler tellement il riait.

Lily s'esclaffait le plus discrètement possible. Jamais une blague des Maraudeurs ne l'avait autant amusé. Les professeurs de l'équipe de Fitzgeralf fulminaient de ne pas pouvoir regagner leurs appartements et tenaient le directeur pour responsable de la situation. Autant dire qu'il était ridicule. D'autant plus qu'il était parfaitement incapable de remédier à la situation. Les tableaux demeuraient vide et le bureau directorial fermé.

L'ex-préfète-en-chef tourna son regard vers James qui lui fit un grand sourire. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque monter. _"Tu es amoureuse de lui," _lui répéta la petite voix. C'était certainement vrai. Elle avait fini par succomber au charme de James Potter. Et le pire c'était qu'elle n'en était même pas désolée ! Elle se sentait heureuse. Mais pour le moment, ses histoires de cœur n'étaient pas prioritaires. Il fallait d'abord que le problème « Fitzgeralf » soit résolu. De toute façon pour le moment les contacts entre sangs purs et nés de parents moldus étaient officiellement interdits.

-Ça suffit ! rugit le directeur dont le teint semblait s'être fixé dans un joli rouge vif. Je ne tolèrerais pas cela plus longtemps !! Que le coupable se dénonce immédiatement où je serais forcé de sévir !

Les élèves se regardèrent avec un air faux surpris, comme s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui pouvaient être les coupables des actions anti-directoriales de ces derniers jours. Toutefois les regards des serpentards semblaient un peu plus explicites.

-Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, vous allez comprendre que le règlement doit être appliqué !

¤¤¤

_Ministère de la magie,  
__Département de l'éducation,  
__Quelques heures plus tard_

La secrétaire se boucha les oreilles, tentant d'atténuer les cris des beuglantes qui arrivaient en masse dans son bureau. Le sous-secrétaire d'état rattaché à l'éducation s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec l'espoir d'échapper aux lettres belliqueuses. Ce n'était pas un grand succès.

Les parents d'élèves étaient chaque jour plus nombreux à se révolter contre la nouvelle organisation de Poudlard. Et depuis que des informations concernant l'incapacité du directeur à gérer l'école avait filtré. _C'était une honte !_ disait-on. _Un directeur incapable d'entrer dans son propre bureau, ce n'était pas sérieux !_ Et ainsi de suite.

Fitzgeralf était de plus en plus contesté et Dumbledore plébiscité. Le ministre de la magie avait reporté toute la responsabilité de la situation sur le sous-secrétaire d'état rattaché à l'éducation mais cela n'empêchait pas les reproches des administrés d'être dirigés majoritairement vers le ministre.

¤¤¤

_Poudlard,  
__Dortoir temporaire de gryffondor,  
__Un peu après_

James était figé. _"Il a osé,"_ songea-t-il, consterné. À coté de lui, Sirius était complètement sidéré et battait des paupières comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire.

Des pleurs se firent entendre et le maraudeur se tourna. Une petite première année s'était mise à pleurer en apprenant la nouvelle. Sirius était affligé. Il s'approcha de la fillette pour tenter de la réconforter maladroitement tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Lily était blême, comme beaucoup d'autres. James s'approcha d'elle. Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

-Je savais que ça aller arriver mais…

Elle soupira avec un sourire amer.

-J'espérais, souffla-t-elle. Bon, il faut que j'aille faire mes bagages.

-C'est hors de question, annonça l'ex-préfet-en-chef.

Sa condisciple cilla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-elle.

-Je dis que personne ne quittera cette école.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ancien poursuiveur.

-Tu as un problème de lecture, Potter ? siffla Lily, acerbe. Tous les élèves nés de parents moldus sont renvoyés de l'école par arrêté directorial. Nous devons partir de l'école.

-Je sais parfaitement lire, répliqua le jeune homme tout à fait calme. Et je te dis que personne ne partira ! Où plutôt si, quelqu'un va partir, et ce sera cet abruti de Fitzgeralf !

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ? s'exclama l'ex-préfète, en colère sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne laisserais partir personne et on ne fera rien jusqu'à ce que Fitzgeralf revienne sur ces expulsions ! Et il faut aussi prévenir les parents pour qu'il fasse pression sur le ministère. Il est hors de question qu'on se laisse faire !

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Sirius avec véhémence.

-Mais… tenta la gryffondor.

-Pas de mais ! la coupa le jeune Black. On ne va pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que ce con…

-Sirius ! gronda Remus.

L'interpellé le regarda d'un air insolent.

-Ce _connard_ de Fitzgeralf !

Le lycanthrope eut une moue mécontente mais quelque peu amusée alors qu'une rumeur approbatrice parcourait peu à peu le dortoir. L'idée de pouvoir aider leurs camarades semblait plaire aux lions.

-Il faut prévenir les serdaigles et les poufsouffles, objecta un préfet de cinquième année.

James hocha de la tête.

-Tu peux t'en occuper, Tony ? fit-il au garçon qui s'empressa de s'exécuter.

-Fitzgeralf va être hors de lui, déclara rêveusement Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Je trouve que le rouge lui va bien au teint, répliqua-t-il.

-Là, signala une sixième année, il va plutôt être vert de rage !

¤¤¤

_Poudlard,  
__Grande salle,  
__Le lendemain matin _

Le directeur de plus en plus controversé de l'école de sorcellerie britannique cilla en voyant entrer les étudiants de gryffondor, serdaigle et poufsouffle comme un seul homme. Sans le moindre respect pour les mesures de ségrégation mise en place, ils discutaient joyeusement entre eux.

Le teint du sorcier vira un peu plus au rouge lorsqu'il réalisa que les sangs-de-bourbe dont il avait la veille ordonné l'expulsion se mêlaient sans la moindre gène à leurs camarades et que mis à part quelques cas isolés, personne ne semblait en être choqué.

Fitzgeralf croisa le regard de James Potter qui se tenait à coté de Lily Evans. L'ex-préfet-en-chef eut un sourire en coin. Le directeur serra les dents. Ce garçon le défiait ouvertement ! Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était à la source de ce mouvement de rébellion. _"Tu me le payeras, gamin !"_ Il était le maître de Poudlard, et il allait le montrer à ces enfants récalcitrants.

Ceux-ci étaient en train de s'installer lorsqu'une nuée de hiboux fit irruption dans la grande salle. Fitzgeralf fronça les sourcils. Il était un peu tôt pour le courrier. Le sourire de Potter s'était élargit, donnant au directeur des envies de meurtre. Si l'apprenti sorcier n'avait pas été membre d'un des plus prestigieuses familles de Grande-Bretagne, cela ferait longtemps qu'il lui serait arrivé un malheur accident.

L'homme exulta en voyant tous les hiboux lancer des beuglantes à un grand nombre d'élèves. Ainsi les parents le soutenaient. Bien, il fallait remettre ces gamins à leur place. Mais lorsque la voix de Madame Potter retentit dans la grande salle, Fitzgeralf déchanta. Surtout qu'elle fut vite suivie par d'autres parents assez virulents. Tant et si bien que le directeur ne capta que quelques mots.

-Une honte ! … enfants né de parents moldus… égalité… expulsion abusive… injustice… plainte au ministre… scandale…

Les lettres agressaient tout bonnement le sorcier qui s'était levé de son siège et reculait sous l'assaut. Il voyait les élèves rire et afficher des airs victorieux.

-_Destructo _!

Le professeur Haygelmann s'était levé et d'un geste brusque de la baguette avait fait exploser les beuglantes dans un vacarme assourdissant. Cette action fut suivie d'un silence pesant. Les yeux injectés de sang, Fitzgeralf avait reprit de l'assurance et attrapait sa baguette.

James fronça les sourcils.

-Merde, souffla-t-il.

Il se leva brusquement et fit face à son directeur.

-C'est vous Potter ! s'exclama ce dernier d'une voix hystérique. C'est vous qui êtes responsable de tout ça !

Le sorcier semblait complètement névrotique et James eut conscience d'avoir fait une erreur. Il avait poussé cet homme à bout sans se rendre compte du danger que cela représentait… Il vit Sirius et Remus avoir un geste pour le rejoindre.

-Restez assis ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix sourde entre ses dents.

Ses deux amis furent interloqués. Jamais l'ex-préfet-en-chef ne leur avait parlé ainsi. Se retournant vers Fitzgeralf, Remus comprit ce qui aller se passer. Il tenta de se lever mais Lily le retint. Elle était très pale, parfaitement consciente de la situation.

-… mais je ne le permettrais pas ! continuait le directeur, hystérique.

Il semblait avoir complètement perdu les pédales. À coté de lui, Haygelmann approuvait avec emphase à ses paroles. _"Aussi fous l'un que l'autre,"_ songea James. Regardant discrètement autour de lui il vit que ses camarades, toutes maisons confondues, avaient prit conscience de la situation. Même les serpentards, pourtant majoritairement favorables au directeur, étaient tendus. _"On a tous comprit que ça risquait de mal finir."_

-Vous pouvez le comprendre Potter ! fit l'homme d'une voix haut perchée. Que je ne peux accepter que mon autorité soit ainsi remise en cause ! _Je_ suis le directeur ! On doit m'obéir ! Et ceux qui ne m'obéissent pas doivent s'attendre à recevoir un châtiment !

À l'étincelle dans les yeux de Fitzgeralf et de Haygelmann, James jugea que le châtiment en question n'était certainement pas quelques heures de colle. _"Je suis mal partit,"_ pensa-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet alors que les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui.

-Je regrette d'avoir à faire cela, Monsieur Potter, fit le directeur d'une voix affectée qui ne lui donnait pas un air plus sein d'esprit. Mais c'est nécessaire pour que l'ordre puisse à nouveau régner dans cette école. C'est ce que veut le ministre.

L'ex-préfet-en-chef grinça. _"Le ministre ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?"_ songea-t-il. Il jugea néanmoins que sa position était suffisamment précaire pour qu'il ne tente pas le mage noir !

Il vit la baguette de Fitzgeralf se pointer vers lui. Il dut réunir tout son courage de gryffondor pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière. Il eut vaguement conscience du fait que Sirius et Remus tentaient de se lever pour lui venir en aide mais que leurs condisciples les maintenaient assis de force. Il nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'il remercie ceux-ci. Car si les deux Maraudeurs lui étaient venus en aide, cela aurait mit Fitzgeralf encore plus hors de lui.

-Au revoir, Monsieur Potter.

La phrase d'Haygelmann ne rassura pas le susnommé.

-_Avada Kedav_… commença alors le directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

◊ _dimanche 22 juillet 2007_ ◊

_Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Le prochain sonnera la fin de cette histoire. En attendant, j'attends vos reviews pour me donner vos avis !_

_A la prochaine. _

_Eterna_


	6. Dernière Partie

**Le Nouveau Directeur **

_Poudlard,  
__La grande salle_

-Au revoir, Monsieur Potter.

La phrase d'Haygelmann ne rassura pas le susnommé.

-_Avada Kedav_… commença alors le directeur de Poudlard.

-_Expelliamus_ ! cria une voix féminine.

La baguette de Fitzgeralf lui échappa et il se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres de là. Sur le pas de la porte de la grande salle se tenait Némésis Everett, essoufflée et apparemment énervée. Elle rejoint James en quelques pas.

-Tout va bien, Potter ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter le deux agresseurs du jeune homme du regard.

-Heu… oui professeur, souffla l'interrogé, surpris par l'intervention de son enseignante.

L'observant du coin de l'œil, il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette. Mais alors comment pouvait-elle lancer pareils sorts ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le directeur.

-Everett ! Que faites-vous exactement ? rugit-il.

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin, affichant un air moqueur.

-Moi rien, fit-elle doucereuse en pointant la porte du doigt, mais eux veulent vous dire quelques mots.

Dans l'ouverture de la porte se détachait un groupe de personnes. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Slughorn étaient entourés d'un nombre important d'aurors. Planant dans les airs, Fumseck émit quelques notes douces.

Le teint de Fitzgeralf devint cireux et il eut un mouvement de recul.

-Que… que faites-vous ici ?! s'exclama d'une voix tremblante. Vos n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !!!

Dumbledore s'avança. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, comme ceux de la plupart des personnes l'accompagnant, mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance. Les élèves semblaient ravis de le voir.

-Hier dans la soirée, Voldemort, commença le mage, provoquant des frissons dans l'assistance, à lancer une attaque aux environs de Liverpool. Le combat a été rude mais les aurors ici présents sont parvenus à arrêter quelques mangemorts. Ceux-ci nous ont donné des informations fort intéressantes, mon cher. Ils ont prétendus que vous-même étiez un fervent partisan du Lord autoproclamé.

-Divagations !

La voix de Fitzgeralf était de moins en moins assurée et il reculait à chaque pas du vieil homme.

-De plus, reprit-il calmement, le chef des aurors a été assassiné pendant l'attaque alors qu'il réclamait de l'aide au ministre de la magie.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la grande salle.

-Jeunes gens s'il vous plait, je vous demande un peu de silence pour le moment, fit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Tous les chuchotements cessèrent dans l'instant.

-L'assassin n'a pas encore été identifié mais il semblerait que le ministre ait une part de responsabilité. Il a été forcé de démissionner.

-Mensonges ! s'exclama Haygelmann d'une voix hystérique.

L'ancien directeur ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Sa démission sera annoncée par la Gazette dans quelques heures. Par conséquent vous perdez tout l'appui que vous possédiez au ministère, Monsieur Fitzgeralf. Je vous suggère donc de présenter au plus vite votre propre démission avant d'être renvoyé par le conseil d'administration.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi serais-je renvoyé ? fit l'intéressé.

Némésis, toujours aux cotés de James, ricana.

-Oh, je sais pas. Parce que vous avez tenté de tuer un élève dans l'enceinte même de l'école et devant ses camarades peut-être ? ironisa-t-elle. Ou alors parce que je suis sûre que vous avez un joli tatouage sur l'avant-bras. Enfin, ce ne sont que des suggestions comme ça !

-Vous… accusa d'une voix sifflante le directeur. Vous m'avez trahi !

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin mais ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit.

-Némésis a toujours été de mon coté. Elle était ici pour veiller sur les élèves, rien d'autre.

-Et pour m'amuser aussi, précisa l'enseignante.

Le sorcier ne tint pas compte de l'intervention.

-Maintenant, Monsieur Fitzgeralf je vous suggère de suivre ces aurors, reprit-il.

-C'est hors de question ! Je ne sers que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce n'est pas un amoureux des moldus comme vous qui me donnera des ordres !

D'un geste brusque il arracha sa baguette à Haygelmann.

-_Avada Kedav_…

-_Stupefix _! tonna Dumbledore.

Némésis bailla.

-Le pauvre n'arrivera définitivement pas à finir ses phrases, objecta-t-elle avec une décontraction déconcertant.

Les aurors s'étaient déjà rapproché du stupefixé pour le transporter avec eux au ministère, invitant l'équipe professorale qu'il avait mise en place à les suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent, certains avec plus de difficultés que d'autres alors que Némésis se tournait vers Dumbledore.

-Franchement Albus, tu dois bien admettre que tout cela a faillit mal tourner ! Si tu continues avec ce genre de plans il finira par y avoir un mort !

L'interpellé la regarda calmement.

-Tout s'est bien passé, signala-t-il.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-Comment peut-on être aussi borné !? s'exclama-t-elle avec un air désespéré.

James regardait la scène avec circonspection. Alors le professeur Everett était une espionne de Dumbledore ? Cela expliquait certainement qu'elle ait été aussi bizarre. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Vous avez prit des risques Potter, signala-t-elle.

Inutile de le préciser, il s'en était rendu compte. La jeune femme jeta un regard de travers au vieil homme qui se tenait près d'eux.

-Mais, reprit-elle, il semblerait que c'était ce que l'on attendait de vous. Des félicitations sont donc de rigueur. Ne recommencez pas !

Ce que l'on attendait de lui ? James allait interroger l'enseignante sur cette phrase lorsque McGonagall prit la parole.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même ! affirma-t-elle. Vous avez bien failli vous faire tuer Potter !

Contrairement à d'ordinaire, il n'y avait pas vraiment de reproches dans la voix de la directrice de gryffondor.

-Bon, intervint Dumbledore, votre attention à tous ! En attendant que tout rentre dans l'ordre, vous avez quartier libre aujourd'hui. Nous en profiterons pour que chacun de vous regagne le dortoir qui a été le sien pendant les années précédentes.

-Euh, se hasarda Sirius, il y a un petit problème avec les tableaux. Tous les personnages ont… euh… émigrés.

-Vraiment ? fit le mage sur un ton léger. Voilà un comportement curieux. Ce n'est pas grave, ils seront de retour dans quelques heures, soyez-en assurés. En attendant, bonne journée à tous !

Sur ce, il quitta la grande salle, suivi d'une Némésis à l'air affligé. Il entraîna dans son sillage tous les adultes et laissant des élèves assez assommés.

James regarda autour de lui avec un air un peu hagard. Sirius et Remus s'étaient levés brusquement pour rejoindre leur ami qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi.

-Tout est fini, fit-il réalisant brusquement la situation.

-Euh…

Le lycanthrope battit des paupières et éclata de rire.

-On dirait ! fit-il prenant à son tour conscience de la situation.

¤¤¤

_Parc de Poudlard,  
__Quelques heures plus tard_

Il avait fallu un certain temps pour que les élèves retrouvent leurs marques. Les quelques mois passés sous la coupe de Fitzgeralf avaient déréglés les habitudes mais les apprentis sorciers se retrouvèrent vite.

Les quatre Maraudeurs s'étaient enfin retrouvés au grand jour et s'étaient installés avec plaisir et décontraction sous un arbre du parc, savourant leur nouvelle liberté. Le retour de Dumbledore était rassurant et même la mort d'un nombre conséquent d'aurors dans le combat de la veille n'avait pas réussi à plomber réellement l'ambiance.

-J'ai quand même eut une belle peur ! affirma Sirius. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer si Everett n'était pas arrivée.

-En parlant d'elle, fit James, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est étrange ? Vous avez vu sa baguette lorsqu'elle m'a protégé ?

Ses trois amis se regardèrent.

-Non, concéda Remus, mais nous n'avons pas fait attention à vrai dire.

Le préfet-en-chef, puisque James avait été restitué dans ses fonctions, se plongea dans ses pensées. Sa curiosité se trouvait titillée par le mystère qui planait autour de cette femme.

-Oh, oh, s'exclama joyeusement Sirius, tirant son meilleur ami de ses pensées. James, il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Surpris, le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir Lily se diriger vers eux. Se tournant vers ses compagnons pour remarquer qu'ils affichaient tous un air satisfait.

-Tu devrais aller à sa rencontre, suggéra le lycanthrope en poussant légèrement son ami.

Celui-ci s'exécuta sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Où Remus voulait-il en venir ?

-J'aimerais te parler, James.

Le susnommé cilla lorsque Lily prononça cette phrase. Non pas parce qu'elle était surprenante, mais parce que jusqu'alors la gryffondor ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom.

Elle se mit à marcher et après un moment d'hésitation James la suivit. Elle avança pendant un moment en silence avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son homologue.

-Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour tous les enfants de moldus.

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Tu m'as fait vraiment très peur tout à l'heure dans la grande salle, avoua-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très belle lorsqu'elle rougissait.

-J'ai eu très peur également, admit-il humblement.

Elle rit jaune.

-C'est tout toi ça ! Prendre des risques de cette façon ! C'était de l'inconscience !

James laissa échapper un sourire. Cela faisait peut-être un peu masochiste mais il était content de retrouver la Lily qu'il connaissait et qui passait son temps à lui hurler dessus. La jeune fille sembla se rendre compte de sa situation et se remit à marcher.

Le vent jouant avec ses cheveux donnait la préfète un air mystique. _"Elle est vraiment très belle,"_ songea le sorcier en la suivant. Il avait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Mais il savait très bien que tout ce qu'il récolterait c'était une gifle de plus. Il repensa à la baguette de Fitzgeralf pointée sur lui. _"La vie est trop courte,"_ philosopha-t-il.

Aussi attrapa-t-il la jeune fille par la taille, l'entraînant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle avec surprise.

Mais elle ne put finir, les lèvres de James s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Et à ce moment, contrairement aux prévisions de maraudeurs, elle ne pensa même pas à le gifler et passa plutôt ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, James eut un sourire.

-Moi qui m'attendait à recevoir la gifle de ma vie… souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

-Tais toi ou bien je te jure que tu vas la recevoir ! répliqua Lily sur le même ton.

La menace ne semblait pas très sérieuse…

-À vos ordres, madame la préfète, répondit le gryffondor.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion.

* * *

◊ _dimanche 22 juillet 2007_ ◊

_Et voilà qui conclut cette fanfiction ! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu et encore plus à ceux qui l'ont reviewée ! J'espère que vous lirez les Maîtres des Dimensions, qui est tout de même une fic un peu plus recherchée, mais ç'a été un plaisir d'écrire celle-ci en passant !_

_Bonne vacances à ceux qui sont en congés et je compatis au sort de ceux qui ne le sont pas._

_À la prochaine !_

_Éterna _


End file.
